Dinner Reservations
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Izumi could be a very forgiving person, no matter what Itachi did. Part four of the, 'ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series'.


Maybe some Mcdonalds? Burger King, Popeyes? I don't know, but Itachi was in the mood for something good. Good, like I just took a really long refreshing dump, good. Good, like eating something you love that you haven't had in years, good. _Great_ , like seeing Izumi smile. Oops, don't know where that last one came from. It's not like Itachi wouldn't want to have another hectic night in the kitchen (to be honest he'd rather be doing something more 'hectic' in the bedroom) cooking dinner with Izumi. He'd love that, but his mother keeps scolding him about how women don't always have to find the food to eat. Hana had pinched his ears extremely hard when he said why not. So instead he'd pay retribution to he helpless women in Pakistan and Saudi Arabia and make Izumi something to eat for once. Only the thing was that he had no idea how to cook and it was probably a bad idea to let all his cooking staff go on vacation to Madagascar. Also to let half his cleaning staff go to Brazil was another bad idea, but hey don't blame him for being hungry. So the mess he made trying to clean took hours for his small remnants of his cleaning staff. Which left him only about six hours to think of something, make it, and present it to Izumi. He was at his peak so he settled on fast food, but some boyfriend, he didn't even know what type of fast food Izumi ate. Not his fault this time, she never mentioned anything. Or maybe it's because he never asked...? Whatever, Itachi didn't want the blame for this one. Especially since he didn't want to feel guilt at that dumb party he had to go to the following night.

Speaking of, for some odd reason the paparazzi were expecting him to have a date for this party. Like, what the hell? Were they not aware that he was in love with Izumi? Still is of course, but the world doesn't know she's back in America. He can notice that she's a bit put out by the fact that she can't go out in public too often or someone would recognize her. So he only gets to cherish the memory of her in those beautiful dresses and of her in that lacy lingerie, that he can't seem to get out of his head.

"You know it always creeps me out when Hana just stands around staring off into space, please don't you do it too." Shisui walked in with a teasing smirk. He usually did just drop by with nothing important to do or say.

"I was thinking about something..." Shisui cooed and starting suggesting what he could've been thinking about.

"Your sexy times with Izumi perhaps?" Itachi rose a brow, please don't tell him Shisui had a part in making Izumi believe that he wanted sex? Well it wasn't exactly a lie, but still, come on.

"I'm pretty sure I told you before that we never did that?" Shisui gave his 'oh really' face to Itachi.

"You can't lie anymore! Hana told me she saw Izumi at the lingerie store! Rin too! So spill, was she loud, proud, annoying, shrill?" Itachi contorted his face in disgust.

"Prou- shrill? What the hell Shisui?" Shisui shrugged.

"We used to play that game all the time. Like how that one girl was shrill and that other was loud? I could hear that one.." Itachi cut Shisui off with a sigh.

"I was thinking about how I was going to make Izumi something but I'm a horrible cook so I'll order something instead, but I don't know what to order. Must your mind always be in the gutter Shisui?" Shisui nodded, pleased with himself. Then Shisui grinned, "Remember Anko?" Itachi paused and groaned. Anko was seductive, coy, horny and...Probably the best experience he's ever had. She wasn't a very supplementary 'first time' but she was a very good introduction to that part of his life. Anko turned from a drunken mistake to a one night fling to a recurring thing to a back to back. She was addicting, when she left to go to Germany he hadn't complained he thought it'd be good for him. Their goodbyes were short, nothing like 'I love you'. But Itachi would be lying if he ever said that they didn't have Chemistry together.

"Yeah I remember her. Why do you ask?" Shisui shrugged again, which was starting to get on Itachi's last good nerve.

"Just that I saw her the other day catching a Starbucks and chatting it up with some guy." Itachi stayed silent so Shisui pressed on, "I approached her and asked if she remembered you, she immediately said yes and smiled. 'Good times, good times,' she said. She also said she'd love to catch up, but figured you had an amazingly tight schedule so she didn't bother to ask for your number. She-"

"You're not a narrator Shisui, and when exactly did this whole fiasco happen?" Shisui pondered it a bit.

"Friday," and it was currently Monday, I guess you now know why Itachi wants the dinner he's making for Izumi to be special?

"Friday? Really, and you're just telling me this now?" Shisui smirked, he always loved teasing Itachi.

"I didn't think you'd care, considering you're with Izumi and all." Itachi dampened and shuffled his feet.

"Yeah, but I still...want to catch up with her." Shisui sighed, he really wasn't trying to get Izumi jealous once she figured out Itachi was hooking up with his old fuck buddy. But he couldn't resist talking with Anko when he saw her that day. And Shisui knows Itachi. Anko was not just a 'fuck buddy' or 'a good time' to him. She was his _first time._ There was nothing that could compare to that in any way. He could tell Itachi had some sort of feelings for her, but thought she had just wanted quickies so he never told anyone about it. But thing is Shisui knew Anko as well. And that Anko felt compelled to Itachi and thought that he only stayed messing around with her was because he was to shy and awkward back then to refuse. Shisui knew them both and that they had feelings for each other. But Itachi was with Izumi so Shisui couldn't just tell Itachi Anko was back, that would arise some crazy shit.

"Lucky for you she had also wanted to catch up with me, so I've got her number." Itachi moved closer to Shisui in response, Shisui furrowed his brows. "Itachi...I'm not very sure that meeting up with Anko is the best thing, especially right now. I may not have liked her at first, but you got a good thing going with Izumi, don't ruin it with Anko." Itachi bit his inner lip.

"Look," he exasperated, "I know the last time I tried to butt in your love life you went all Real Housewives of Atlanta on me, NeNe style, but you already know what I'm going to say. It's the best that I want for you. Although it may pain me to say it now, but Izumi is what's best, and I know you don't need a reminder, but just count your wins before one of them turns into a loss." Itachi stared at Shisui in shock. He never was one for long sullen speeches, especially not without cracking a joke. Even though he did reference Housewives, but still.

"Shisui, you know back when you were dating Hana? And you constantly lied about helping your grandparents when you really were helping Cynthia with the baby because you didn't want her to know?" Shisui nodded, still feeling a bit guilty. And happy that Hana was so understanding when it came to that, since she too had gotten pregnant. But she was devastated when she had to go to abortion because the baby wouldn't be able to survive and ending it's suffering was the best option. "Well, she always believed you, even though you're a terrible liar. She didn't even think you were cheating. And that was only three months into your relationship. Shisui, Hana trusts you and I'm pretty sure that Izumi would be able to trust me." Shisui squinted.

"So you're going to lie to Izumi about the whole thing?" Shisui asked as Itachi took Shisui's phone out of his hand and unlocked it. The two were like brothers so he knew his pass word.

"I won't lie, I'll mend the truth. Do you think Anko would care to wear a dress?" Shisui jumped, now that was a peculiar question.

"No, why?" Itachi dialed her number.

"Because I'm going to ask her to go to that party with me tomorrow night."

* * *

Izumi smiled warmly as Itachi continued gracing her with kissing along her jawline. It was ticklish but so soothing. But for some reason when she walked in Itachi was very..distant. He hadn't noticed she entered until ten minutes had passed. After she made her appearance known he had faked a smile and gave her a passionate kiss. The kiss...lacked something, but she didn't know what, it did feel forced, like he forced himself to do it. She was worrying, that he'd finally fallen out of love with her, she knew the day would come, but so soon? It hadn't even been half a year yet when Mark fell out of love with her. She already knew Mark cheated on her multiple times since he was rigorously drunk and so many times came home with hickeys and lipstick smeared on his face and chest. But could Itachi be cheating on her? Oh no, she felt the tears swell up in her eyes. "Izumi...are you crying? I'm sorry, did- did I do something wrong?" Izumi sniffled and drowned her face in his chest.

"If- if you've fallen out of love with me..just say so. Sp-spare me the humiliation.." Itachi widened his eyes and titled her head to make her look up. "Izumi, what are you saying? Fallen out of love with you, spare you the humiliation? You must be joking, what are you talking about?" Izumi glanced away from Itachi which probably annoyed him more than it should.

"When I came back to the mansion," Itachi didn't know why but he always hated it when she called it a mansion and not 'home', "You didn't even notice and you forced yourself to welcome me back..are you...cheating on me?" Itachi squeezed her in for a tight hug. "Izumi, you always make up crazy stories in your head." He pulled away and wiped her tears.

"I'm not Mark, I wouldn't do what he did." Izumi smiled and hugged him back. "Although...I haven't been completely honest with you.." Itachi admitted.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Shisui came by earlier and..well, I was sort of making you dinner but got side tracked...with someone else." Izumi's lip quivered.

"Specific Itachi." Itachi sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "I was on the phone...for a while talking with someone," Izumi inquisitiveness showed, "With an...ex? And I see your reaction, but she really wasn't even an ex, more of a one time thing, okay that's not any better, she was a multiple thing but she wasn't even good, I mean, uhh, that's worse! She meant nothing I just, just, Shisui saw her the other day and she wanted to catch up and I just spoke with her for a bit...six hours, but I haven't seen her in years we had alot of catching up to do! It's not what you think Izumi!" He rambled on as Izumi lifted herself from the bed and turned her back from him, she mustered up as much courage as she could to not freak out.

She said in her calmest voice, "I can't talk to you right now." And walked straight out of the room, hiding her freaking out face. Itachi sighed and fell back on his bed, when he heard his phone alert him of a text. He groaned and picked it up.

 **hey nerd**

Itachi rolled his eyes, only Anko would call him that. He really wasn't in the mood to talking with her after upsetting Izumi like that, so he'd end this quickly.

 **Hey, and still chat using improper capitalization?**

 **u kno it**

 **Note to self, you still text using improper spelling.**

 **and u always ask y i call u nerd, anywho I wanted to kno when that crazy party is morrow?**

 **Don't worry about it. Just wear your nicest clothes (preferably a dress), and the limo will pick you up.**

 **well, duh retard, but at what time should i be READY?**

 **And quote, 'Don't worry about it', I know when you'll get done.**

 **u stalking me or sumthing?**

 **No, just I know you and you'd be ready at eight and that's just enough time to make us fashionably late.**

 **what if I'm ready at 12?**

 **Please, you'd be asleep before eleven.**

 **:/ whatevs nerdy loser**

Itachi didn't remember much of their conversation but he did remember that he fell asleep and left his phone on, he heard someone enter the room also, and take his phone out of his hand, he had really hoped it wasn't Izumi.

* * *

Itachi wasn't really prepared for the next day. Monday was unusually..bad for him. He was most likely on bad terms with Izumi right now. Because she wouldn't talk to him. Well, it wasn't like she wouldn't talk to him. But she wouldn't consider even looking at him. To be honest Itachi felt like Izumi shouldn't be the one angry here, he knew all about Izumi visiting Mark, on a _daily._ But she wouldn't know that now would she? Itachi groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, wearing a tux made him feel so dirty now since he wasn't going with Izumi. He checked his phone to see it was seven forty two, Anko would probably be contemplating getting ready or not just to spite him, but he already knew she was ready by now and was wondering if she should just remove everything. He couldn't believe how much he knew her. He stood from the luxury couch and stayed silent as Izumi walked into the room. She stayed in silence as well as he fixed his clothes.

"Itachi...I just, er..be safe?" Itachi was a little disappointed by it but nodded at her and left, he only realised his mistake when he was in the limo, he didn't kiss her a goodbye. He was tempted to tell Monsier to turn around and let him return to kiss her. But between Australia, his staffs vacations, and parties he was sure Monsier was tired of Itachi's inane requests, so he kept quiet. They pulled up to Anko's house in a bit and Itachi was lying if he said she wasn't stunning. She wore a long pink gown that was short in the front and long in the back. It had red roses starting at the bottom and going up stopping at her abdomen. She had red high heels with pink floral designs. Her hair wasn't dyed anymore, instead of purple she had her natural hair color, brown. Itachi felt his stomach twist, her hair just reminded him of Izumi. Her hair was short, to her shoulders and a small thin braid wrapping in into a bun. Her make up was subtle and pretty. Her jewelry wasn't much with just a long necklace going straight into her cleavage, which surpassed Izumi by very much, and small earrings. She was beautiful. "Someone dressed to impress." Anko rolled her eyes at Itachi. It felt very wrong to take Anko's hand and help her in the limo, but he did it anyway.

"Haven't seen you in a while, stud. How goes it?" Anko smirked up at him.

"Good- yeah, uh, great." Itachi sttutered, and looked down but not in the direction he intended.

"My eyes are up here nerd. Didn't think I'd be able to get your libido so active." Itachi blushed and looked away, she was the only girl that could do that to him. Other than Izumi, Izumi, Izumi, Izumi. He was with Izumi. "So anyone snatch you up yet stud?" Anko grinned and pulled out a piece of gum from who knows where, and shoved it in her mouth. She smacked on it while putting her arm on his shoulder and putting her feet up on the other side of the limousine. Itachi sighed, just who he was thinking about.

"Yeah, yeah, her name is," He couldn't tell her the name though? What if she told someone and paparazzi wanted to know how Izumi was still there, "Is...Isn't important." Anko rose a brow then shrugged.

"Ah, well, guess I was too late huh?" Itachi gulped. Shisui said he saw her chatting it up with some guy at Starbucks though. "Are you seeing anyone?" Anko blew a giant bubble and cracked her neck.

"Meh. Not really, no. Well, you could say that. It's more of like what we had, but more sensual, with a lot more kissing. And don't worry, he's smaller than you," She winked and Itachi looked away, reddening. Their party arrival was almost a duplicate of the one that happened when he walked in with Izumi. Sasuke gaped and got smacked by Sakura. Madara surprisingly didn't look and continued speaking with his wife who actually came. Fugaku and Mikoto looked fairly confused, Shisui looked in concern, Izuna, Obito, and Indra looked at Itachi like he was a player and everyone else-

"Itachi, who's the new girl!?"

"Itachi, does this mean you really never had feelings for Izumi?!"

"Is this new girl more than a friend this time?!"

-Reacted like that. Itachi had no need to tell Anko if she was scared she could hold his hand, because she glared at every guy that so much as glanced at her. It was refreshing really, to have someone who could fend for themselves, not that Itachi wouldn't like for him to protect her because Izumi is fine the way she is. Just Izumi, Izumi, Izumi. He was with Izumi. "Yo, hobo, let's ditch this scene." Anko yawned, exasperated and grabbed his hand leading him off into the balcony. He expected for Anko to flick of the cameras and jump, but instead she closed and locked the doors behind them, while also bringing the curtains as a cover. She smiled at him and draped a blanket around the both of them that she got from the bedroom the balcony led into to. They both just stared up at the night sky in a comfortable silence for a while, until Itachi spoke.

"You know I was actually sort of sad when you went to Germany." Itachi whispered. Anko snickered and moved closer.

"I..missed you though Itachi, heh. Your hobo, nerdy, geeky, loser, stud self." Anko whispered back, now resting her head on his shoulder. Itachi felt his stomach writhe. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't be this close with her when he loved Izumi. "Relax, I'm not trying to hit on you stud." Itachi didn't lower his guard. "So...who's Izumi? Those paparazzi were talking about her alot." Itachi turned his head and faced her as she lifted her head from his shoulder. "She's...a close friend." Itachi whispered, not noticing the space between them was closing. Anko moved closer. "Really? Nothing more?" Itachi got lost in Anko's hazel eyes, as Anko got lost in his onyx ones. It didn't feel right no matter how forced it was, because Anko wasn't Izumi. Which is why Itachi felt like throwing up when Anko closed the space between them and kissed him. He almost threw up in her mouth until the balcony was unlocked by, only Sakura. Anko pulled away and looked back. Sakura scoffed.

"Aniki, may we talk for a second?" And Sakura only called him that when she was pissed. Sakura smiled devishely at Anko and pulled Itachi into the room and slapped him straight across his face.

"Sakura I-"

SLAP!

"Look she-"

SLAP!

"I-I didn't mean-"

SLAP!

"Sakura wait! Before you slap me again, listen! That girl out there is Anko, and I did not initiate that, she just...did it. I swear I would never in my life intend to cheat on Izumi." Sakura sighed and let her hand fall beside her.

"Itachi, I'm the only one here who hasn't interfered in some way in your love life, but this is where I cross the line. Izumi is my friend, and whatever crap she has done to you I know was awful and horrible, but she's committed to you now! The fact that you could even go out there and 'gaze' into her eyes is idiotic! Itachi, if you don't tell Izumi, I will!" Itachi sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, just don't tell Shisui." Sakura rose a brow.

"Wait...what? You'd be okay with me telling Izumi and not with Shisui..?"

"Well of course, Izumi deserves to know. But Shisui warned me...something like that...would happen." He felt like he had to rinse his mouth with scorching hot water and soap, alot of soap. Sakura looked at him for a while and then sighed.

"I won't tell Izumi, but you're going to have to do it. Also.." Sakura motioned towards Anko still on the balcony with the blanket draped around her. "You've got a problem to fix. Don't know what you Uchihas like so much about brunettes..." She muttered, she was originally a brunette, only dyed it pink. Rin still had her natural brown hair color, Mikoto dyed her hair black and a tint of navy blue, and Hana bleached her hair. Maria was the same, and Madara's wife had long hazel hair. Sakura walked off letting Itachi go back to the balcony and..figure out this situation. He sighed when Anko smirked at him. "A-Anko...whereas I'm very flattered...I told you I was with someone." Anko rolled her eyes. "Please, you even said her name 'wasn't important', and don't lie to me and say you don't have feelings for me." Itachi decided to bite his tongue and chose not to say that he didn't.

"Anko, I used to, but...things are different now.." Anko rolled her eyes again.

"Itachi, if you really don't then why did you ask me here and not your 'girlfriend'?" That's true, Itachi shook his head. He couldn't believe he was here, with Anko while Izumi was home alone waiting for him, probably packing her bags because of how much of a dick he is. "Just..it's complicated." Itachi finished off. Now all he had to do was go home and tell Izumi. Not too hard right, she wouldn't break up with him would she? Itachi groaned, he should've known when Anko asked if he was with someone that she wanted something.

* * *

Izumi yawned and checked the time. It would be a while before Itachi came back from that party. She felt devastated about getting angry at him when she had no right to tell him who to hang out with or not since he did everything for her. He defied his father, disappointed his brother and cousin and still was dedicated to her. But it just couldn't leave her mind that this 'ex' he was with could still have feelings for him, I mean come on if she was his ex she'd still have feelings for him. And after getting so angry, she might be just an ex that is still in love with Itachi Uchiha. She checked the time again, she just wanted him to come home already, she didn't usually stay up this late and without dinner too.

"Heey.." Izumi perked to see Itachi in the doorway to the bedroom, she was relieved. "I...brought you dinner." Itachi tried and smiled holding up the white box that said, 'Panda Express'. "I don't know if you like Panda Express but-" He was cut off by Izumi's attempt at kissing him lightly. It was a sweet kiss, but also a tired one, Itachi smiled contently, now he really felt like crap.

"Welcome Home." Itachi was this close to grinning.

"You...you called it home." Izumi rose a brow at his overly excited expression, then he realized he had to tell her something and dropped it. "Alright I know you'll be angry at me, but in my defense I'm a very wanted person." Izumi urged him to go on. "So..the ex that I took, we were alone and she...kissed me.." Itachi looked away and waited for Izumi to slap him as well, his cheek was beginning to turn red from Sakura's slaps.

"Well, um...I told you so." Izumi sighed. "But I..can't be the overbearing, crazy girlfriend that gets jealous about something that isn't your fault. I'm just glad that you told me and that you came back okay." Izumi smiled, and that's when Itachi thanked God for letting her go to her doorstep, one thing he can thank Mark for is helping Izumi find her way to him. "Your punishment is no kissing for two days!" She tried to say with a straight face. Itachi fake gasped.

"No, anything but that!" He carried her and laid her on the bed while kissing her neck playfully. Izumi burst into laughter.

"Itachi, s-stop, that tickles!"

* * *

Itachi continued feeding Izumi the Lo Mein from Panda Express. "You know this all could've been avoided if I had ignored Shisui and continued to make you dinner." Izumi smiled.

"Yeah but, you were never a great cook!" Izumi teased him as Itachi smiled.

"You really aren't reluctant about insulting my cooking anymore!"

* * *

 **Please don't hunt me down and murder me! It's not my fault, I've been really busy from school lately, I'm so sad that I couldn't update sooner. I have like fifteen hours worth of work..=.=**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
